


i'm making eggs

by Purple_Pixie143



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakfast, Insecure Nick, M/M, New Relationship, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10206023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pixie143/pseuds/Purple_Pixie143
Summary: Louis makes breakfast. Nick thinksLouisis breakfast.





	

Nick shivers and tugs the duvet over his shoulders.

Then he frowns.

His fingers lunge out to paw at the empty matress. _This is all wrong,_ his frown deepened. 

Louis was gone.

And there it was, _that feeling of dread he had been fighting to keep locked inside,_ hitting the bottom of his stomach.

He dragged himself up, tossed on a pair of joggers and then head out the door and down the hall; and blame it on his negative thoughts, but he entirely missed the absence of his dogs. 

(The two terrors - nothing compared to them - would wait patiently outside Nick's door, waiting to attack him. It was practically a religious act at this point.)

It didn't hit him until he stepped into his kitchen and the wind coming through the open back door, nipped viciously at his skin. He could hear the dogs yipping happily from somewhere in the yard.

A soft song was playing quietly from the radio, the beat so fresh and so alive and yet still it was quiet and strong. Nick figured it quite suited the mood of the early hour.

His heart clenched in his chest when he heard Louis high pitched voice, sleep softened and unusually low, singing along. His eyes immediately sought out the owner of the voice and he might of underestimated the outcome of his findings.

Louis was at the stove, poking at what seemed to be eggs, wearing an apron tied around his neck and slender waist; _only an apron._

He must've made a noise of sorts then, because Louis' shoulders tensed and Nick greedily drank in the sight of the muscles rippling in Louis' back.

"Oh sod it," Louis huffed. "I wanted to bring it to you in bed."

"Hadn't pegged you for the _romantic gestures_ type, " Nick said, his lips curling upwards when Louis flushed, oh so prettily.

Louis turned back to the stove, ducking his head in a way he only ever did with Nick; shyly. The rushed, _Shut up,_ thrown over his shoulder was just as sharp as Nick was used to.

He watched as Louis turned off the stove and slid the eggs onto a plate. His hair was down and feather soft, his fingers darting up, ever so often to brush the fringe out of his eyes. 

Without being aware, Nick found himself plastered against Louis' back, his arms against the flat of the counter; effectively caging Louis in. 

"Do you have any idea how delicious you look right now?" Nick husked into Louis' ear.

"I could just eat you right up." 

Louis giggled and wiggled his bum against Nick's ever growing bulge. "You make a terrible Big Bad Wolf." 

"Oh, let's see if we can change your mind then, shall we?" 

And before Louis could muster an answer, Nick had fallen to his knees and had his indecently long fingers, spreading Louis' cheeks and baring the puckered flesh between them. Giving no warnings, he lowered his head, tongue first, into Louis' welcome heat. 

At the first touch of Nick's tongue teasing his rim, Louis arched his back roughly, desperately seeking, _more!_

Still loose from last night, Nick was soon fucking his tongue in and out of Louis, lips puckering and pausing to suck; the cries that burst out of Louis made his head (and his cock) swell with pride. 

Louis reached back, his fingers finding purchase in Nick's hair, _"Nickkk,"_ he whined. "Please!" 

Nick gave his arse a quick swat, revelling in the sharp gasp from Louis, "Hush you, 'm enjoying my breakfast." After that he bent his head and resumed his ministrations, seemingly not even pausing for a breath. Louis fingers were white from how tightly he was holding on to the counter-top; he feared that if he let go his knees would buckle under him.

He made to reach down and tug at his leaking cock - the head swollen, shiny and red - but Nick slapped his hand away, and resurfacing to say, "You're gonna come from my tongue and my tongue alone." 

Louis' lashes were clumped with tears and a low whine rumbled in his chest, "I-I can't." 

Nick rubbed his back, crooning soft words of encouragement, "You can do it, you're going to try for me aren't you baby?" 

While he was talking to Louis, Nick kept him open and pliant by fucking him with two fingers. His fingers long enough to press against Louis' prostate, but instead of doing that, Nick barely teased the spot. Louis felt as though he were on the brink of madness.

"Gonna go back to fucking you with my tongue now," his tone as calm as if he were having a regular conversation. "And you're gonna come for me, alright?" 

He may have worded it as a question, but Louis' lust ridden brain recognized it as a command. 

No sooner had Nick pressed his tongue into Louis' fluttering hole, Louis was clenching the muscles of his sphincter around Nick's tongue and coming with so much force, he slumped over the counter like a pile of goo.

After giving the winking rosebud a final kiss, Nick rose and draped his body over Louis' prone frame. He nuzzled into the wispy hair at the back of Louis' head; pressing soft kisses into his neck.

When Louis caught his breath he turned and pushed Nick upright, "You made me burn the toast."

Nick shrugged, a wicked grin playing on his lips, "I think I'd prefer your arse over toast any day."

Louis laughed and smashed their lips together, "You are a dirty old man."

"Not that old," Nick pouted.

Louis ducked under Nick's arms, "You can prove it to me by seeing how many times you can make me come as your apology for thinking I had snuck out." 

"How di..." Nick started but Louis interrupted, "I know _everything_. Now don't take too long bringing in the dogs. It looks as though you have Hulk in your boxers."

"You're horrible. I'm breaking up with you," Nick said, turning to go round up the dogs.

"Suit yourself, but I'll be in bed, arse up and waiting to come again," he paused and Nick's cock throbbed painfully at Louis' next words. "This time, from just your cock."

The dogs were in the house, and the door locked before Louis even get on the bed. And Nick _did_ prove that he was in fact, _not that old._

**_the end ._ **


End file.
